I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of a mop for mopping floors, decks, and the like;
This invention is more particularly in the field of such a mop designed to relieve excess stress and fatigue for the user of the mops;
This invention is even more particularly in the field of such a mop designed to relieve stress and fatigue and the danger of injury to the user;
This invention is most particularly in the fields above mentioned and in the field of a mop handle designed to accomplish all of this and a method for mopping to allow for a much larger work space from one position for the user than is customary and at the same time relieving fatigue and stress normally experienced in mopping.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Mops have been known for centuries. All mops share the common characteristic that they consist of an elongated rod for a handle with mopping material consisting of a bundle of strands of yarn, absorbent string, sponge, or the like on one end of the rod, the length of the rod generally being a few feet, terminating in a plain end on the rod. All mops known to us are of the above configuration.
The mop and method of mopping of this invention is completely different from the prior art. Our invention includes special mops with a longer than normal handle being provided with unique angularly offset portions and terminating in a unique swivel hand grip on the end not carrying the mopping material and attachments for standard mop handles which allow the practice of or unique method of mopping.
In the sense described above, we believe there is no true prior art to our invention described in this specification.